mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Academy (H7)
Alchemist Sherif Battlemage Wizard Enchanter |cheroes =Tanis Fahada Masfar Hisham |grail =Arcane portal |alignment =Good |schools =Light Dark Air Earth Fire Water Prime |organisations =House Anima House Materia House Chimera (formally) |game =H7 |kingdom =Silver Cities }} The Academy is a faction in Might & Magic: Heroes VII. It is made up of magicians, who dedicate their lives to magic and magical items. Lore Most wizards feared the necromancers of House Eterna, so they started banishing anyone practising necromancy. The necromancers made a rebellion and fled to Heresh, since then the Seven Cities became known as the Silver Cities. Classes Alchemist H7 male artwork.jpg|Blademage (might / offense) Alchemist (might / balanced) Sherif (might / defense) Wizard H7 female artwork.jpg|Battlemage (magic / offense) Wizard (magic / balanced) Enchanter (magic / defense) Creatures Tactics Buildings Basic per day. |req1=N/A |file2=Town hall Academy H7.png |name2=Town hall |desc2=Gives additional 500 per day. |req2=2000 Village hall Town level 3 |file3=City hall Academy H7.png |name3=City hall |desc3=Gives additional 1000 per day. |req3=5000 Town hall Town level 9 |file4=Capitol Academy H7.png |name4=Capitol |desc4=Gives additional 2000 per day. You can have only one Capitol. |req4=5000 City hall Town level 15 |file5=Hall of Heroes Academy H7.png |name5=Hall of Heroes |desc5=Allows players to recruit Heroes. |req5=500 5 2 |file6=Marketplace Academy H7.png |name6=Marketplace |desc6=Provides the town screen window to trade resources. |req6=500 5 |file7=Workshop Academy H7.png |name7=Workshop |desc7=Allows Heroes to buy a Healing tent. |req7=500 5 |file8=Pyramidal craft Academy H7.png |name8=Pyramidal craft |desc8=Allows Heroes to buy a Small pyramid. |req8=500 5 2 Workshop Town level 6 |col=5 }} Fortifications 5 10 Town level 6 |file2=Fortification level 2 Academy H7.png |name2=Fortification level 2 |desc2=Increases the number of hit points of walls and gates during siege. Adds Djinns and Apprentices to local guard. Increases the number and growth of creatures in local guard. |req2=1500 2 2 2 Fortification level 1 Town level 9 |file3=Fortification level 3 Academy H7.png |name3=Fortification level 3 |desc3=Increases the number of hit points of walls and gates during siege. Increases the number and growth of creatures in local guard. |req3=1500 2 2 2 Fortification level 2 Town level 15 |file4=Lightning pyramid Academy H7.png |name4=Lightning pyramid |desc4=The city has 2 towers during siege. |req4=600 2 2 Fortification level 1 Workshop Town level 6 |file5=Moat Academy H7.png |name5=Moat |desc5=Adds a moat during siege. |req5=600 2 Fortification level 2 Town level 9 |col=5 }} Other per day and increase the growth of creatures in the city by 50%. +100 to maximum mana for all your heroes. |req1=4000 5 5 5 5 5 5 Tear of Asha Town level 15 |file2=Mana core Academy H7.png |name2=Mana core |desc2=Doubles the maximum level of Mana of the hero who visits this place. Lasts till the end of the week. |req2=500 2 Mage guild level 2 Town level 6 |file3=Artifact recycler Academy H7.png |name3=Artifact recycler |desc3=Allows you to change artifacts into resources. |req3=2000 2 Marketplace Town level 3 |file4=Arcane library Academy H7.png |name4=Arcane library |desc4=Adds two level 1 and level 2 spells and one level 3 and level 5 spells to the Mage Guild. |req4=500 1 1 1 1 Mage guild level 1 Town level 3 |file5=Casting stage Academy H7.png |name5=Casting stage |desc5=Allows your heroes to place two negative magic effects on two random enemy creatures during each battle waged in this city's area of influence. |req5=1000 5 Mage guild level 1 Town level 3 |file6=Inscriber Academy H7.png |name6=Inscriber |desc6=Adds the possibility to buy spells. |req6=2000 5 5 Town level 12 |file7=Thieves guild Academy H7.png |name7=Thieves guild |desc7=Allows you to buy information about your enemies. |req7=500 5 Mage guild level 1 Town level 3 |file8=Alchemist lab Academy H7.png |name8=Alchemist lab |desc8=Provides 1 each day. |req8=3000 2 Mage guild level 2 Town level 9 |file9=Resource silo Academy H7.png |name9=Resource silo |desc9=Provides 1 random rare resource per day. |req9=3000 2 2 Marketplace Town level 3 |col=5 }} Magic guild 2 2 |file2=Magic guild level 2 Academy H7.png |name2=Magic guild level 2 |desc2=Gives 4 random level 2 spells to this city. |req2=500 2 2 1 1 1 1 Mage guild level 1 Town level 3 |file3=Magic guild level 3 Academy H7.png |name3=Magic guild level 3 |desc3=Gives 3 random level 3 spells to this city. |req3=500 2 2 3 3 3 3 Mage guild level 2 Town level 6 |file4=Magic guild level 4 Academy H7.png |name4=Magic guild level 4 |desc4=Gives 1 random level 4 spell to this city. |req4=500 2 2 5 5 5 5 Mage guild level 3 Town level 12 |file5=Town portal Academy H7.png |name5=Town portal |desc5=Allows the heroes who have the Town Portal spell to return to this city if it is the closest available city. |req5=500 2 2 2 Mage guild level 2 |col=5 }} Creature production Unupgraded 5 |file2= |name2=Fire cave |desc2=Allows players to recruit Cabirs. |req2=1500 5 Town level 3 |file3= |name3=Golem foundry |desc3=Allows players to recruit Golems. |req3=1700 5 Workshop Town level 6 |file4= |name4=School of Magic |desc4=Allows players to recruit Apprentices. |req4=3400 8 2 Mage guild level 2 Town level 6 |file5= |name5=Altar of Wishes |desc5=Allows players to recruit Djinns. |req5=3700 7 3 2 Mana core Town level 9 |file6= |name6=Silver pavilion |desc6=Allows players to recruit Rakshasa. |req6=7000 10 5 Town level 12 |file7= |name7=Cloud coliseum |desc7=Allows players to recruit Colossi. |req7=12000 10 5 10 Pyramidal craft or lightning pyramid Altar of Wishes Town level 15 |file8= |name8=Arcane tower |desc8=Allows players to recruit Arcane eagles. |req8=12000 5 5 10 5 Pyramidal craft or lightning pyramid Altar of Wishes Town level 15 |col=5 }} Upgraded 2 Stone parapet |file2= |name2=Fire nest |desc2=Allows players to recruit Cabir masters. |req2=800 2 Fire cave |file3= |name3=Golem forge |desc3=Allows players to recruit Sandstone golems. |req3=900 5 Golem foundry |file4= |name4=University of Magic |desc4=Allows players to recruit Disciples. |req4=3000 10 2 2 School of Magic |file5= |name5=Pinnacle of Wishes |desc5=Allows players to recruit Djinn channelers. |req5=3300 7 2 3 Altar of Wishes |file6= |name6=Golden pavilion |desc6=Allows players to recruit Rakshasa raja. |req6=6000 10 5 Silver pavilion |file7= |name7=Thundercloud coliseum |desc7=Allows players to recruit Titans. |req7=12000 10 5 5 5 Cloud coliseum |file8= |name8=Arcane vortex |desc8=Allows players to recruit Simurghs. |req8=12000 5 5 10 5 Arcane tower |col=5 }} Growth upgrade 5 Five cave Town level 3 |file2= |name2=Lava lake |desc2=Upgrade of the basic dwelling. +15 Cabirs or Cabir Masters per week. |req2=1500 Fire cave Town level 6 |file3= |name3=Starsilver forge |desc3=Upgrade of the basic dwelling. +8 Golems or Sandstone Golems per week. |req3=1700 5 Golem forge Town level 6 |file4= |name4=Quarters of Magic |desc4=Upgrade of the basic dwelling. +4 Apprentices or Disciples per week. |req4=5100 3 4 1 1 School of magic Town level 12 |file5= |name5=Well of Wishes |desc5=Upgrade of the basic dwelling. +3 Djinns or Djinn Channelers per week. |req5=5500 5 1 Altar of wishes Town level 12 |file6= |name6=Roaring tower |desc6=Upgrade of the basic dwelling. +2 to Rakshasa or Rakshasa Raja per week. |req6=7000 10 5 1 Silver pavilion Town level 15 |col=5 }} Gallery Academy H7 wizard.png|Academy Might Hero concept Colossus render.png|Colossus render Cabir render.png|Cabir render H7 Academy Update.jpg|The Academy city Academy H7.jpg|Early version of town screen ru:Академия Волшебства (HoMM VII) pl:Akademia (H7) Category:Heroes VII factions